


here together

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sweet Talking, Vaginal Fingering, both are pretty upset about their elimination, but Peyton takes it the hardest, set after elimination chamber 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “We made it- we're here together, m'never letting you go,” Billie said, saying whatever came to her mind.





	here together

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda planning to write more after Elimination chamber because that Women's tag team elimination chamber match was amazing. Just decided to write shameless smut for these two because their posts leading up to the pay per-view and after were the sweetest thing ever.

When going backstage, Peyton was more than a little dejected about the elimination. With how ramped their emotions were going into this- it hurt knowing they didn’t even make it to the final two.

They’re both uncharacteristically quiet and Billie kept glancing over to her partner often to make sure she was okay. The two of them would have bruises sure, but luckily they had escaped unscathed.

Once they got to their shared dressing room, Billie immediately wrapped her arms around Peyton and pulled her close. She petted her hair ever so sweetly and Peyton slumped in her arms instinctively. She tried to hold back tears but inevitably couldn’t prevent her sniffles.

“We did good- we did our best out there,” Billie immediately soothed, voice gentle and close to her ear. Peyton nodded and she let out a small whimper uncontrollably. “I- I thought we would at least make it to the end,” she told her, knowing their cockiness had gotten the best of them.

Billie pulled her head back to look at Peyton, one hand coming to cup her face, gently wiping away the tears. “This isn’t the end for us, we always have next time,” she assured her. Before Peyton could vocalize a response, Billie leaned in and kissed her softly.

That seemed to work instantly, Peyton going soft against her and responding. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she arched her back into Billie. Billie held her hips in place and she deepened the kiss, tongue pressing into her mouth. Everything she did was gentle and sweet, cradling Peyton close to her.

They eventually parted when breath was needed and Peyton was smiling by the time she caught her breath. “You’re so beautiful,” she said lowly to her, the usual light returning to her eyes. And it made Billie happy to see it, glad she had her sunshine back.

“You’re even more beautiful- a true goddess in the flesh,” Billie automatically responded, meaning every word. “I couldn’t ask for a better life partner,” she continued, leaning in to press her lips against Peyton’s in a soft peck.

She then automatically reached to start undressing Peyton, cooing softly. They had made sure their gear was matching for this special night but Billie couldn’t quite get over How gorgeous Peyton had looked in her outfit along with her new caramel locks.

“Beautiful girl,” Billie couldn’t stop the praises that escaped her as she took her time with completely undressing Peyton.

Once she was fully undressed, she leaned in to kiss along the top of her chest gently before moving to undress herself, rather quick about it compared to her previous actions with Peyton.

When she got her own gear off, she took Peyton’s hand in her own and guided her to the showers, starting up the warm stream before pulling Peyton under the water. She embraced Peyton full, their chests flush against each other. Peyton wrapped her arms around her waist and she smiled to her, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Peyton said, voice genuine with many emotions. Billie smiled and she ran her fingers through her wavy caramel locks that were quickly getting wet under the water.

She set her hands on Peyton’s shoulders and turned her around to where her back was to Billie.

She then reached down and grabbed the shampoo they had set out earlier and she lathered it between her hands before coating Peyton's long locks, her fingers massaging her scalp.

Peyton melted into the touch and let out a soft keen as she leaned back into Billie, her back pressing against her front.

It was pleasant, feeling that skin to skin contact and Billie knew she would never be able to get enough.

It didn’t take her long to finish working on her hair before she grabbed the loofah that hung on one of the knobs of the shower, lathering it up with Peyton's jasmine scented body wash, gently rubbing over her chest first.

When she brushed over her nipples, Peyton let out a soft, breathy noise, arching her back in the slightest. And immediately, Billie was mesmerized by the beautiful sight. She continued to trace over the sensitive buds with the loofah a little longer.

“B,” Peyton eventually whined, wriggling around against her. Billie instinctively curled an arm around her shoulders to keep their bodies flush against each other.

“You’re so beautiful- the most beautiful girl in the world,” Billie said, unable to hide the affection in her voice as she nuzzled her nose into her wet tresses.

“Please- I need more,” Peyton didn’t have any issue with begging. Hearing that was all Billie needed before she tossed the loofah aside and letting her hands trail down to cup both of her breasts.

“We made it- we're here together, m'never letting you go,” Billie said, saying whatever came to her mind as she massaged both of the round mounds. Her hands eventually trailed lower, keeping her touch light and teasing.

She leaned her head in to start nipping and sucking at the expanse of her neck, her teeth only gently scraping against her skin. It was enough to make Peyton moan louder than she had before.

One hand rested on her hip and the other one trailed down to the heat in between her legs. Her movements were sweet and slow, gently brushing against her clit with her three fingers. Peyton let out another delicious noise that sounded like the mix of a whine and a moan.

“Oh- oh, B,” she whimpered, arching impossibly more into her touch. Billie nipped at Peyton’s earlobe. “You sound so good moaning for me,” She breathed out against the shell of her ear, her voice husky.

She continued to tease her clit, eventually letting her fingers slide down to her wet folds, tracing gently before she slowly slid two fingers inside her.

Peyton cried out in pleasure, thrashing slightly before she clutched onto Billie’s stationary arm. She groaned. “So- so good,” she breathed out as Billie's fingers started to move inside her.

She kept her pace slow as she thrusted deep inside her, curling her fingers each time she thrusted in. She wanted to draw it out and make Peyton a shivering mess in her hands.

It didn’t take long to get Peyton to that point, always more sensitive than most would be. She wriggled and attempted to press her hips down into Billie’s fingers, indirectly asking for more. In response, Billie gripped Peyton’s hip a bit tighter, fingers pressing into the skin hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises in her wake. It made Peyton go still and she whimpered. “P- Please,” she whined.

Billie grinned and kissed along her shoulder. She found it hard to deny Peyton anything, especially when she openly begged.

“Since you asked so nicely,” the smile was clear in her voice as she sped her fingers up, still thrusting deep inside her and curling them up each time, hitting her g-spot. It didn’t take long for Peyton to be whimpering and moaning. She gripped onto Billie for dear life.

Billie watched in awe at the sight of Peyton’s eyes closed with her lips parted, with moans escaping her. The sounds she made were beautiful and like music to Billie’s ears. She knew she would never get tired of it.

“So- so close,” she whimpered, snapping Billie out of her daze. She continued to fuck her with her fingers, ignoring the cramping in her hand to keep going.

Peyton came with a cry, gushing over Billie’s hand and clenching around her fingers, her thighs trembling. Billie slowed down and kept Peyton upright, kissing along the shell of her ear. “So- so good,” Billie breathed out. “You’re a real goddess- God I love you,” she spoke against her ear, voice husky.

Peyton shivered against her and it took her a moment to compose herself. She was loose and pliant in Billie's arms, turning around to face her with a wide, loving smile. “I love you too,” she said, letting out a breath as she leaned in to kiss her. “We'll get those belts soon,” she whispered against her, seeming more confident and less dejected compared to earlier.

Billie smiled and nodded. “We will,” she was sure they would. “And when we do- it’ll be…” she trailed off with a teasing smile on her face. “- iconic,” they finished together with Peyton giggling. 

 


End file.
